Question: Daniel earns a base salary of $200.00 every week with an additional 6% commission on everything he sells. If Daniel sold $1100.00 worth of items last week, what was his total salary?
Explanation: First, find the amount of commission made by using the following formula: commission rate $\times$ total sales $=$ amount of commission made Since the commission rate is a percentage, we have to convert it into a decimal first. Percent means "out of one hundred," so $6\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{6}{100}$ which is also equal to $6 \div 100$ $6 \div 100 = 0.06$ Now you have all the information you need to find the amount of commission made: $0.06$ $\times$ $$1100.00$ $=$ $$66.00$ We can find the total salary for Daniel by adding the amount of commission made to his base salary. amount of commission made $+$ base salary $=$ total salary $$66.00$ $+$ $$200.00$ $=$ $$266.00$ The total salary Daniel made last week was $$266.00$.